


Our little volcano

by Hostilehxpe



Series: The adventures of Kitsun Bakushima [1]
Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Kirishima has two moms in this, M/M, also theyre all older and pros in this, baku and kiri have a daughter, kiribaku is married in this too, mina is their surrogate, mina’s a single lady, this is also based on memories because im a filthy kinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: Kirishima and Bakugou finally grow up and become pro heros ! They slowly go from partners to best friends to lovers and they both think its time for a bigger step. Children ! But theyre both men, so they ask Mina if she could gracefully be their surrogate. She agrees !





	Our little volcano

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing bnha stories so I apologize for any ooc stuff happening. Im also a filthy kinnie so this is purely self indulgent.

“I want kids.”

Bakugou’s breath hitched. “Excuse me?” He looked over at his red headed husband as he placed his cup of coffee onto the table.

“I want kids. I think it’s time, right?” Kirishima’s eyes lit up as he talked, showing just as excited about the topic as he sounded.

“I mean, i guess. How soon?” The question came out rather unsurely as Bakugou went to sip at his coffee. Kirishima seemed to consider this as he looked down at his hands. “I’m not sure. Whenever i guess. But how will we have the kid?” 

Bakugou looked into his cup before snickering. “We’ll just ask someone to be our surrogate.” Kirishima looked up, his head tilting.

“Right. But who?”

”Didn’t you say you knew Mina in junior high?” Kirishima nodded. “Well theres your answer.” Kirishima blinked, leaning over the table slightly to stretch. “Mina? We could try asking her, yeah.”

Bakugou nodded and hummed in response, drinking at his coffee. “Should we ask her now?” Kirishima asked, getting ready to grab his phone. “Is she busy?”

Kirishima shrugged and grunted, reaching his phone. “Guess we’ll just have to see.” He said, as he dialed her number and waited. A child, huh? A child was a big step for them. For Bakugou. He was unsure if he’d be a good father, seeing how his childhood wasn’t the best. He was afraid that the child would grow up to not like him.

He tapped his fingers against his mug, watching Kirishima talk. He was so grateful that red headed idiot actually stayed with him for so long. He didn’t want a child to ruin that. But then again, he was excited. He would be able to have something that Kirishima and him could call theirs. Something that was a product of their love, something that was from a part of him. He stared into his cup, lips pursued. He couldnt wait, not that hed ever attempt that he was excited.

Kirishima ended the call and looked at Bakugou with newly lit eyes. “She agreed! She said she’ll meet with us tomorrow to talk about how we’ll do it.” Bakugou nodded and hummed. “Cool, guess we should get ready then. We still work today.”

“Right!”

* * *

Kirishima woke up. Today was the day he and Bakugou had to go meet Mina in some cafe to talk anout what to do. He looked over at his side and grinned. He was so excited. The topic of kids did come up alot between the two but they never really thought they were ready. Until now.

He reached over and shook Bakugou awake. The blonde next to him groaned before sitting up slightly. “What the fuck?” He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and Kirishima placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Today we have to go meet Mina remember?” Bakugou nodded slightly and groaned, getting up from the bed. Kirishima stretched his muscles before standing as well and going over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

“Guys! Over here!” Mina waved the two over to the table she was sitting at. Kirishima rushed over and enveloped her into a hug, the two laughing giddily. Bakugou shook his head and walked over as well. “So.” Mina started, finally letting Kirishima go and sitting back down. “You two want me as a surrogate?” The couple sat down and nodded. “Yeah! You don’t mind right?” Kirishima asked and Mina laughed, shaking her head. “Of course not, Kiri! I’d love to help you two anytime.” Bakugou looked around as the two talked, scoffing softly at the soft decor the cafe had.

”So how are we going to do this? Are we using you or Baku?” Mina leaned over closer to them to attract as less attention as possible. “We were thinking both? If its possible.” Kirishima said nervously scratching the back of his neck. “We can try. Baku?” Mina nudged Bakugou lightly and stared at him. He glared at her before shaking his head.

“I have no objections. That works fine.” Mina sat back in her chair and clapped her hands. “Great! Then we’ll just leave it to science and stuff after that and boom! You two will get the kid youve always wanted.” She whistled over a waiter.

“Now lets order, im starving.”

* * *

The nine months of Mina being pregnant were a mess. She had been in a permanent state of wanting to party and the married couple had no idea why. Soon, the time came for her to give birth and Bakugou was sweating buckets. He continuously clenched and unclenched his palms, trying to control his quirk. Kirishima took his hands and wiped them down with the small towel he brought with him to the hospital.

The two were currently sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, awaiting any news from the room Mina was in. They had been there for about two hours before they were called into the room. The two rushed in to see a doctor holding a baby in her arms as Mina layed in bed, on the verge of falling asleep.

“It’s a healthy baby girl.” The doctor informed them as she handed the cleaned baby to Bakugou. The baby looked up at Bakugou and cooed, melting his hard icy cold heart. Kirishima looked over Bakugou’s shoulder, looking down at their new baby.

“She’s beautiful...” He whispered and Bakugou nodded in response. The doctors around them were starting to clean up and help Mina into a more comfortable position to sleep.

The doctor who handed them the baby asked “What will you name her?” Bakugou looked up at the doctor before looking at Kirishima and then down at the baby.

“Kitsun Bakushima.” He said after a bit of thinking. Kitsun cooed at that and reached up at Bakugou’s face. He smiled lightly down at her and played with her. The doctor hummed and began to get her paperwork together. 

The couple stood there looking into the face of their baby, their worries washing off them. Bakugou was no longer worried about how he’ll be as a father, only concermed about the growth of the baby in his arms. How she’ll grow to be a strong independent woman and how proud they’ll soon be of her. Their little volcano.

How truly beautiful she was.

 

 

 

 


End file.
